Mending the Hardest of Hearts
by Eilia
Summary: Quand Hermione s'envole vers l'Amérique pour échapper à son deuil, elle va apprendre la leçon la plus importante de toute sa vie. Parce que tout le monde sait qu'il vaut mieux avoir aimé et perdu que ne jamais avoir aimé. TRADUCTION
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. C'est une traduction de la fic éponyme de Onelife01. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Note :** Tous les commentaires laissé seront transmis à Onelife01.

Mending The Hardest Of Hearts

Prologue : Triste avec ce que j'ai perdu

_« D'après Elisabeth Kubler-Ross, quand on meurt ou __qu'on subit__ une perte importante, __nous passons__ tous par cinq phases distinctives de la douleur. On passe par le déni parce que cette perte est tellement impensable que l'on ne peut pas imaginer que ce soit vrai. On est en colère contre tout le monde, contre les survivants, contre nous même. Après, on négocie. On supplie. On implore. On offre tout ce qu'on a, on offre nos âmes en échange d'un seul jour. Quand les négociations ont échouées et que la colère est trop dure à entretenir, on tombe dans la dépression, le désespoir, jusqu'à __ce que__ finalement nous __acceptons__ que l'on a fait tout ce que l'on a pu. On laisse aller. On laisse aller et acceptons »_

_-Meredith Grey, Grey's Anatomy, Saison 6 épisode 1._

Cinq ans étaient passés, mais c'était comme s'il était mort la veille.

Quelle importance si 1826 jours avaient défilés depuis ce jour fatidique de la Bataille de Poudlard, le 23 Juillet où la guerre avait pesée sur les épaules de la communauté pour le pire. Je ne voyais plus le monde magique que j'avais appris à aimer nulle part, ni dans les endroits en reconstruction qui s'étendaient à tout le pays, ni dans les cœurs des personnes qui avaient perdu tellement dans leur engagement aux coté des victorieux.

La Guerre des Survivants, comme elle devait être connue dans les nouveaux livres d'histoire, affrontant le camp du bien avec Harry à sa tête contre les forces du mal de Lord Voldemort, avait décimé, autant dans la population sorcière que moldue, des milliers de personnes. Cinq ans plus tard, les corps s'entassaient toujours dans les morgues de Londres, les avis de disparitions humaines continuaient de faire la une des journaux, qu'importe quel coté était la victoire. Harry avait vraiment été à la hauteur de son héritage, prouvant que l'amour pouvait faire tellement plus que ce qu'on aurait pu penser. Harry, dans la bataille qui avait été son existence toute entière, avait été le dernier à rester debout quand le Lord Noir était devenu néant sous ses yeux sur le sol de Poudlard.

Pourtant, ça n'avait que peu d'importance qu'il ait sauvé le monde sorcier, ses habitants n'avaient pas fait le deuil de leurs pertes. De Fred à Lupin, à Rogue, l'Ordre avait perdu tellement de ses meilleurs sorciers pour le plus grand bien. Les blessures étaient encore fraîches et les fantômes de leur présence s'accrochaient encore à chacune et chacun d'entre eux.

Ron.

De loin la personne qui me manquait le plus d'entre tous.

Étrangement, qu'importe combien il était nonchalant, Ron était toujours courageux. Il n'était pas mort en vain, en protégeant Harry pendant une fraction de seconde durant la bataille contre Voldemort, il avait péri de la baguette de son plus grand ennemi. Le dernier acte de défiance de Voldemort sur cette Terre. Une vie pour une vie n'avait jamais paru plus vrai.

Les six premiers mois ayant suivi son décès avaient été tout à fait insupportables. Catatonique, je me rappelle m'endormir dans son ancienne chambre pendant des semaines de suite, regardant à tour de rôle les murs tapissés de joueurs des Cannons de Chudleys et les photos éparpillées de nous deux en compagnie de Harry, de notre toute première année aux funérailles de Dumbledore. Je n'étais pas toujours seule même en restant dans sa chambre. Le plus souvent, Harry me rejoignait et ensemble, on trouvait un peu de réconfort dans les souvenirs de Ron et de ses pitreries. Des histoires partagées dans les heures les plus noires de la nuit, et quand le matin se levait finalement, il nous trouvait étendu sur le sol de la chambre de Ron dans nos sacs de couchage, les yeux toujours embués. On ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était parti. Je ne pouvait pas croire que je l'avais perdu pour toujours. Cela ne faisait aucun sens.

Peu importe combien j'ai tourné sa baguette entre mes doigts, attendant toujours qu'il saute dans les escaliers en la cherchant, cela n'est jamais arrivé.

Le fait qu'il ne se soit jamais montré dans aucun des endroits où nous avions l'habitude de traîner durant nos temps libres à l'école me tuait. Regarder derrière moi était devenu un tic que je ne devais pas seulement à notre chasse aux horcruxes, mais aussi partiellement à la possibilité de voir Ron marcher derrière nous. J'ai ainsi évité, pendant longtemps, Honeydukes, la boutique de bonbons de Pré-Au-Lard depuis que je l'imaginais transplaner dans chaque allée. Je marchais jusque là. Son air ravi apparaissait ensuite dans mon esprit, suivi par son habituel « Dépêches-toi 'Mione ! ». Alors au lieu de me transformer en fontaine au milieu d'un ennuyant après-midi, je résolu d'éviter entièrement le village.

Ces dérobades me devinrent rapidement frustrantes et penser à toutes ces choses que Ron ne ferait plus jamais avec aucun d'entre nous ne me faisait ressentir que du ressentiment. Quel droit avais-je d'apprécier tel plat ou telle boisson particulière quand le seul garçon que j'avais aimé plus que tout sur cette Terre, en dehors de Harry, m'avait laissé pour ne plus jamais revenir ? Inconsciemment, je mangeais moins, me contentant de me souvenir de Ron. Peut-être que c'était ridicule mais je ne pensais assurément pas ainsi à l'époque. Cela me semblait juste et que je continue de vivre après sa mort me semblait être une idée intolérable. Quoique je me limitais d'un coté, de l'autre, je me laissais aller à revoir, comme un disque rayé, les derniers moments avant sa disparition.

J'aurais dû faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. N'importe quoi.

Les scénarios tournaient dans ma tête au milieu de la nuit pendant que les « Et si... » devenaient mes compagnons nocturnes. Harry disait que je me flagellais moi-même sans raison à ce propos, il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire, mais Harry avait tort lui aussi. Ruiner mon cerveau pour trouver des options m'apparaissais comme la chose la plus logique à faire et c'était exactement ce que je faisais la plupart du temps à chaque fois que mes parents ou les Weasley me surprenaient le regard perdu dans le vide. Mais même en m'arrachant les cheveux d'exaspérations, j'étais dans l'incapacité de ramener Ron. Qu'importe combien je souhaitais que les choses aient tournées différemment, espérant sans raison son retour.

Durant ces après-midi rageants passé avec les genoux contre la poitrine pendant que les idées tournoyaient, j'aurais aimé parfois, me laisser finalement aller dans les abysses de ma douleur. Les plans ne seraient plus mis au point en y faisant prévaloir la survie de Ron, je donnais simplement dans la tristesse accablante qui me consumait. Cédant le contrôle à mes doutes et à mon dégout de moi-même, j'aurais ensuite voulu me dissoudre dans mes larmes en me demandant pourquoi il devait nous être enlevé ainsi et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir pris à sa place. Désormains, plus rien n'avait de sens sans sa présence.

Pourtant, Dieu ou qui que ce soit là-haut, ne faisait jamais de compromis. Jamais il ne le ramena ou ne réécris l'histoire. Harry était aussi impuissant que moi, et pendant ces moments-là, il me prenait dans ses bras, tapotait maladroitement ma tête et me murmurait encore et encore que le sacrifice de Ron n'avait pas été vain et qu'en soi, il les avait par-là même tous sauvés. Il était mort en vrai héros et, qu'en sa mémoire, nous devions continuer à vivre. Il aurait voulu que nous le fassions. Je ne croyait qu'à moitié ce qu'il me disait, pensant que ce n'était que des petits rien, mais avec le temps, la raison m'avait rattrapée.

Je pouvais pleurer à tout ce que j'avais perdu, passer ma vie à le faire, mais rien, vraiment rien, pas même la magie ne pourrait ramener les morts à la vie. D'après les mots de Harry, la seule chose qu'il ne restait à faire était de faire honneur à sa mémoire en retournant aux vivants.

Mais comment faire le deuil de sa mort et continuer à vivre était la seule question à laquelle je n'avais, pour la première fois, aucune réponse.


	2. You left me in the dark

**Disclaimer :** Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. C'est une traduction de la fic éponyme de Onelife01. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Note :** Tous les commentaires laissé seront transmis à Onelife01.

.

.

Chapitre 1 : Tu m'a laissée dans le noir.

.

_Les étoiles, la lune, ils ont tout fait sauter Tu m'a laissée dans le noir Pas d'aube, pas de jour, je suis toujours dans la pénombre Dans l'ombre de ton cœur Florence + the Machine, « Cosmic Love »_

.

Je pars. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne, mais je ne peux plus rester en Angleterre. Sa triste atmosphère et son deuil sont devenus trop durs à supporter. Trop de chagrin et trop de perte qui me laissent le sentiment que ce pays n'est plus chez moi. J'ai passé toute mon enfance plus comme une guerrière que comme une enfant. Je me demande si il n'y a vraiment rien ici que je puisse dire mien, parce que la guerre m'a arraché ce sentiment d'appartenance. Elle a jeté un voile noir sur la campagne anglaise que j'aimais, transformant tout en objets doux-amers. Où que je regarde, j'étais accablée par le désespoir grandissant de toutes mes pertes qui faisait toujours rater un battement à mon cœur.

Les Weasley, avec la mort de Fred, avaient perdu beaucoup de leur rayonnant optimisme. Ce qui avait été révéré comme une caractéristique de la famille, c'est à dire leur franc optimisme, était devenu terne. Ils faisaient tous face à leur deuil de façon différente, par conséquent, ils étaient, au mieux, imprévisibles, pleurant séparément et se rapprochant comme une famille. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver tout cela un peu étouffant.Je n'étais pas, moi-même, une des personnes les plus souriantes, mais me complaire dans la misère était devenu insupportable et commençait sérieusement à paraître.

J'étais littéralement étouffée pendant les déjeuners dominicaux des Weasley. Je ne pouvais plus supporter un autre regard désespéré de Mrs Weasley dans ma direction ou une autre série d'enthousiasme feint. Ça avait été un de trop. J'avais feint l'enthousiasme depuis trop longtemps. Sourire et hocher distraitement la tête était assez simple, mais même moi, je pouvais reconnaître que le masque que je portais depuis, eh bien, sa mort, avait commencé à se déchirer. Je n'ai jamais été une personne trop superficielle. je m'étais souciée et avais profondément aimé les autres toute ma choix de comportement m'avais donc toujours été étranger. Qui étais-je devenue ? Me trouver me ramènerait peut-être une peu de normalité dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais que l'espérer.

Ce n'est pas que je n'appréciais pas l'aide des Weasley. Ils étaient ma seconde famille après tout. Mais personne ne pouvait me rendre ce bonheur, peu importe combien leurs intentions étaient bonnes. Avec Harry, nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre mais il avait Ginny et par extension le reste de la famille ce qui l'avait fait sentir chez lui. Il avait quelqu'un qu'il pouvait appeler sa famille. La perte de Ron avait laissé ma boussole interne filer sans but, cherchant le nord. Avant de commencer ma scolarité à Poudlard, j'avais toujours été une enfant solitaire, découvrant l'amitié durant le dernier semestre de ma première année avec Harry et Ron. Maintenant, avec un de mes meilleurs amis et amour de ma vie parti, je m'en sentais dépossédée. Seule, encore une fois. Pourtant, au lieu de décharger ma propre douleur sur, alors qu'il avait déjà plus souffert que n'importe qui, ou sur mes parents encore un peu confus et revenus d'Australie, j'essayais de gérer tout cela par moi-même. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand la majorité des jours me laissait le sentiment de ne plus avoir envie de respirer plutôt que de vivre. « Soit heureuse d'être toujours en vie » me continuais-je de me répéter.

Heureusement, la guerre ne m'avait pas pris mon pragmatisme. Il devait être caché quelque part dans un sombre recoin de mon esprit, coincé entre « Liste de choses à faire pour les ASPICS » et « Pourquoi voler n'est pas vital » mais il était toujours là. J'avais juste besoin de le laisser me revenir à son rythme, comme l'argent dont l'on fait charité et qui devrait nous être rendu par Dieu ou qui que ce soit d'autre habitant là-haut. Mon attitude sensée avait donc prévalue, qu'importe ce que j'avais enduré.

Au fond, je savais que je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Ce n'était même pas vivre : un zombie aurait eu l'air en meilleure forme que moi ! Je savais que je ne pouvais plus vadrouiller dans tout le pays, je devais à Ron et à moi-même de ramasser les morceaux de ma propre dignité éparpillée sur le sol.

Alors, doucement, une idée s'était glissée dans mon esprit, au début, c'était simplement une vague pensée facilement chassée par le rugissement de mon tourment, mais cette réflexion fugace n'avait jamais vraiment disparu. Elle revenait, me hantant aux petites heures du matin jusqu'à ce que je finisse par l'accepter. Ensuite, elle avait plané sur toutes mes réflexions, se faisant remarquer et débarquant au premier plan de mes pensées. Quoi que mon cerveau soit en train de faire, je sentais que quelque chose d'imminent allait se produire. Bonne ou mauvaise ? Qui le savais ? Certainement pas moi.

Un lundi matin ensoleillé, alors que je buvait une tasse de thé noir pendant que je regardais par une fenêtre de la maison de mes parents, tout c'est brusquement mis en place dans mon esprit. Enfin, j'avais fini par me rendre compte du fait que, si je voulais faire face et avancer, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, autant émotionnellement que physiquement. Ma santé le requérait. Les moments passés avec Harry et les Weasley étaient certains de mes souvenirs les plus importants mais si je voulais pouvoir faire quelque chose de ma vie, j'avais besoin de laisser le passé et la douleur derrière moi.

C'était la seule façon d'avancer, et la seule chose que je savais.

En avançant, je ne laisserais pas l'importance de Ron dans ma vie s'envoler, j'emporterais juste avec moi son influence dans mon cœur et dans mon âme quelque soit l'endroit où je déciderais d'aller.

Alors que ces pensées virevoltaient dans ma tête, je ma demandais si la meilleure façon d'honorer sa mémoire n'était pas exprimer mon amour éternel pour lui jusqu'à ce que je sois six pieds sous terre. C'était l'exact opposé. Ron m'avait toujours taquiné sur le fait d'être une force imparable, que personne ne serait en mesure de m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit tant que mon cerveau fonctionnerait.à chaque fois que je décidais de faire quelque chose, je le faisais du mieux que je le pouvais et pas moins. Ma détermination et ma concentration étaient essentiellement ce qui me gardait à flot, et peu importe sur qui ou quoi s'était dirigé, que ce soit la survie de Harry, les devoirs ou le bien-être des elfes de maison. En puisant dans cet immense lac de connaissance et d'expérience, je pourrais retrouver l'ancienne moi, la Hermione Granger que j'étais fière d'ê , en Angleterre, je survivais simplement grâce au mince appui d'heureux souvenirs, constamment éclipsés par les terribles rappels de ce que j'avais perdu, regrettais, et de la peine. Peut-être que j'avais finalement besoin de partir, de prendre un nouveau départ quelque part ailleurs, de soigner mes blessures et panser mon cœur brisé. Recommencer ailleurs, n'importe où, était peut-être la solution que je cherchais depuis si longtemps pour retrouver la paix de mon âme. Vous pouvez appeler ça de l'égoïsme, j'appelle ça survivre.

Alors que je buvais précautionneusement ma seconde tasse de thé, j'autorisais mon esprit à vagabonder librement, laissant des mots s'y succéder rapidement, et consolidant ma nouvelle résolution.

_Recherche... Projet... Livres... Écrire._

_Dévoiler... Découvrir._

_Justice... Équité... Droits...Révélations._

_Cercueil... Amérique... LAV._

_Ligue Américaine des Vampire._

_Vampires..._

_Vampires !_

Étudier les vampires serait actuellement un projet visant à défier tout ceux approuvés par le Ministère.

Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient sortis de leur cercueils devant le monde entier, si vous me passez l'expression, dans les années passées mais, en Angleterre, avec l'agitation créée par la menace de Voldemort, des réponses devaient être données au grand public. Des questions qui n'avait pas vraiment été posée par les médias anglais d'après ce que j'en savais. Jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être qu'il était grand temps de le faire. Et n'avais-je pas toujours été fascinée par ce qui était mythique ? N'avais-je pas promis de représenter et de protéger le bien-être des elfes de maison, habitant à Poudlard ou non ? Tout le monde méritait de recevoir la même chose et les vampires n'étaient pas tellement différents de n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Ils étaient peut-être des suceurs de sang mais ils parcouraient encore la Terre, assistaient à des rassemblements public, demandaient des certificats d'emplois et contribuaient à élever le PIB de leur pays comme chacun d'entre nous. Grâce aux Japonais qui avait récemment inventer le sang synthétique, ils étaient finalement devenus inoffensifs et avaient dévoiler leur existence. C'était un pas que les sorciers n'avaient même jamais considéré de sauter ! Nous étions à des siècles en arrière quand notre propre ministère avait un département entier consacré à effacer tous les souvenirs de magie chez les moldus.

Cette avancée était plutôt admirable.

Même moi, en prenant en considération ces derniers mois mouvementés, j'avais regardé les reportages avec Nan Flanagan, la principale représentante de la LAV, qui avait pour but de promouvoir la cause des vampires. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'avais été aveugle à ce problème. Une telle proclamation publique et les débats très médiatisés qui avaient suivis étaient pratiquement inconnu de la communauté surnaturelle. Les habitants du monde magique étaient donc, selon moi, bons derniers en ce qui concernait la tolérance et l'acceptation. Peut-être était-ce parce que nous n'avions pas l'allure inimitable des vampires, ne brûlions pas à la lumière du jour ou ne buvions pas du sang pour pouvoir vivre. La magie, en elle-même, était beaucoup plus compliquée à expliquer que de simples crocs. De plus, avoir deux mondes parallèles existant en même temps, étroitement reliés mais pas complètement intégré à un seul de ces mondes ne pouvait pas être expliqué simplement aux gens sans pouvoirs magiques. Et c'était seulement l'un des nombreux mystères que les sorciers avaient gardé le secret.

Les vampires étaient donc une étape devant nous en admettant que cette reconnaissance du monde du monde humain ne pouvait que se révéler hautement profitable pour eux, autant socialement que financièrement. D'après ce que j'avais lu dans La Gazette du Sorcier, ils voulaient que leurs droits soient reconnus et que leurs voix comptabilisées comme celles de ceux qui vivaient le jour en échange de leur « intégration » dans le monde humain. Les mariages entre les humains et les vampires étaient encore mal vus, causant même des révoltes dans beaucoup des états républicains, mais dans l'état de New York, les campagnes de « VJAE : le Vampire que J'Aimerais Épouser » montaient apparemment en puissance, si les titres américains étaient pris pour une indication fiable.

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine de recherches intensives sur les points importants des vampires (lieu de vie, organisation...) commença. L'État de Louisiane était ressorti le plus souvent. Un état riche du savoir vampirique, spécialement près de la Nouvelle-Orléans où les cultures créoles et cajun sont entremêlées. J'avais aussi appris durant cette enquête que les états américains étaient, dans le monde des vampires, divisés en royaumes gouvernés par un roi ou une reine et que chaque royaume était lui-même subdivisé en zones contrôlées par des shérifs. Cela ressemblait a un grand ensemble disparate fait d'organisation médiévale et de traditions de western. Pas de doute que ce serait intéressant de voir comment tout cela fonctionnait en réalité.

Quand j'avais annoncé à mes amis et à ma famille le fait que j'étais très intéressée par cette question et que je voulais aller en Amérique pour pouvoir poursuivre mes recherches que mes amis se sont inquiétés pour ma sécurité pendant que mes parents avaient catégoriquement refusé que je quitte le pays. Mais ce fut le professeur McGonagall, avec qui j'étais toujours en contact, qui m'avait offert le meilleur conseil. Voici ce qu'elle m'avait écrit :

« Miss Granger, bien je ne puisse plus vous forcer à respecter mes recommandations de professeur à présent, il serait sage de vous rappeler que quitter le pays ne vous permettra pas nécessairement de laisser derrière vous votre chagrin et votre deuil. De tels sentiments vous suivront où que vous alliez. Vous devez vous donner le temps de guérir et de sortir de cette peine plus forte et, je l'espère, plus sage. Aucune distance ne pourra vous faire vraiment oublier les terribles souvenirs que vous supporter, mais parfois, cette distance peut vous ouvrir certaines portes et vous donner de nouvelles perspectives. C'est très certainement une très dangereuse aventure que vous avez décidé d'entreprendre, mais personne ne sait mieux que vous ce dont vous avez besoin en ce moment. Si la distance et la recherche de la connaissance et de la justice vous font revivre, alors, peut-être que vous devriez prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires de soutient et de sécurité nécessaire et plonger. Que vous trouviez ce que vous cherchez de l'autre coté de l'océan et mon seul souhait. »

Heureusement, je reçus également les encouragements de Harry, en dépit de sa surprise initiale devant ma décision, il espérait simplement que j'essayerais de ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait venir plutôt rapidement par portoloin ou par avion à mon aide si nécessaire. Il m'a néanmoins demandé de rester hors de tout danger ou que, au moins, je demande de l'aide avant que ce ne soit allé de mal en pis.

Harry m'avait même suggéré que je pourrais soumettre mon idée de recherche à un journal. Je pourrais peut-être écrire une colonne hebdomadaire sur mon avancée dans le pays des morts-vivants. J'ai pensé que c'était une brillante idée et il me l'avait prouvé quand la Gazette avait sauté sur cette offre pour me donner une chance. Avoir sur leur première page un article écrit par l'un des héros de la guerre exposant un sujet aussi fascinant les aiderait sûrement à faire augmenter leurs ventes.

Une semaine plus tard, mes valises et mon sac à main, ensorcelés avec un charme d'extension indétectable et remplis de littérature vampire et un ordinateur portable flambant neuf, étaient emballés dans la maison de mes parents. J'avais aussi fait une dernière visite à la tombe de Ron, lui disant que finalement, je continuais d'avancer, un pas après l'autre.

À l'aéroport d'Heathrow, avant mon vol pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, je dis au revoir à mes parents, Harry et aux Weasley, avec force de larmes, d'embrassades et d'avertissements. Ces six mois loin de la maison représentaient un long laps de temps mais alors que j'attendais l'embarquement du vol E-204, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de noter combien je me sentais sereine. Mon excitation et ma curiosité bouillonnaient juste à la surface de mes pensées. Cela me manquerait de ne pas me sentir comme ça.

Mais je me rappellerais toujours comment je me suis sentie en posant le pied sur le sol américain. J'avais atterri, j'avais finalement échappé à 'Angleterre et à tout ce qui en était synonyme pour moi. C'était ma façon de réparer mon cœur brisé. Dans la recherche de la vérité, en me dévouant à une nouvelle cause, recherchant et découvrant d'autres créatures mythique par moi-même. Me perdre dans un nouveau domaine où je pourrais acquérir de nouvelles connaissances serait, je l'espérais, assez pour sauver les morceaux de mon cœur.

Mais mes réflexions mélancoliques avaient coupé court quand, en posant le pied dehors, dans l'air chaud de l'été, j'avais dû fouiller rapidement dans mon sac à main pour chercher mes lunettes de soleil si je voulais pouvoir trouver la voiture que j'avais loué. Ce serait un long trajet pour aller jusqu'à la petite ville de Bon Temps, la ville la plus proche de Shreveport et Monroe, les paradis des activités vampiriques. Coincée entre le Texas et le Mississippi, la petite ville me permettait de louer un petit appartement pas trop cher pour la durée de mon séjour. Je devrais chercher un travail à mi-temps dès que je serais installée: je ne pouvais pas vivre uniquement des gallions que je recevrais du journal.J'avais vécu dans une tente pendant presque un an durant la guerre.

Vivre dans une petite ville de Louisiane ne pouvait certainement pas se révéler plus étrange ou plus difficile.

.

.

_Je vous informe dès maintenant que le rythme de parution ne sera pas forcément (et même probablement pas) régulier. Je suis actuellement en vacances mais je reprend le 4 septembre en IUT. Les attentes ne seront probablement pas les même qu'au lycée et le rythme de travail sera en conséquence._

_Voilà ^^_


End file.
